Studies are being performed with the overall objective of elucidating the mechanisms of water and electrolyte transport in the cornea and determining the role of these mechanisms in the maintenance of corneal transparency. Specifically the work at present is oriented towards a) the determination of the electrical characteristics of the corneal layers, i.e., the epithelial, the stroma and the endothelial layers, and b) determination of the rate of the diffusion of ions across the endothelium.